What If 7
by StringDman
Summary: Requested by gaara king of the sand. What if when Rukia transferred her powers to Ichigo, Ichigo's soul became an exact copy of said soul reaper? Same look, same voice, different spirit energy and zanpakuto. How exactly would the story change for everyone? M for violence, nudity, possible lemons maybe, and language. OOC, AU.
1. Transference of power and soul

**What If 7**

 **Requested by _gaara king of the sand_. What if when Rukia transferred her powers to Ichigo, Ichigo's soul became an exact copy of said soul reaper? Same look, same voice, different spirit energy and zanpakuto. How exactly would the story change for everyone? M for violence, nudity, possible lemons maybe, and language. OOC, AU.**

 **Chapter 1: Transference of power and soul**

* * *

 _ **Ichigo's POV:**_

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and for as long as I can remember I've been able to see the souls of the dearly departed. I've tried for a long time to help those in need to pass on over to heaven and have even succeeded a few times. I'm tall with a muscular frame, brown eyes, and noticeably bright and spiky orange hair. I'm a high school student and live with my two sisters and crazy father in our home that's also attached to a clinic. We live in Karakura Town, a fairly large city with many spirits all around, but nothing really special ever happens here.

*CRASH*

Well, almost nothing ever happens here.

 _ **Normal POV:**_

"Hey!" A guy wearing a beanie on his head shouted as he saw an orange haired teen take down his friend. "What the hell do you think you're doing punk!?"

Ichigo lazily scratched his head as he continued to step on the guy on the ground.

"You punk!" Another one of the thugs shouted as he rushed towards Ichigo, only to receive a foot to the face.

He fell to the ground and Ichigo stomped on the back of his head as the other two watched on in shock. Once Ichigo was done, he looked to the other two and pointed his thumb behind his back to a fallen glass with flowers next to it. "First question. Who was it that knocked those flowers over? You, the one in the middle, answer!"

The one in the middle flinched at this and quickly answered. "W-well, that's some sort of offering to some kid that died here not too long ago."

"Correct!" Ichigo kicked him in the chin, sending him flying back. "Now then, who was the one that knocked it over?"

"Uh... I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding." The last guy nervously sputtered out before receiving a kick to the face as well.

"Now then," Ichigo started in a pretty dark tone of voice. "Apologize to her and get the hell out of here!"

The thugs screamed in terror as they apologized vigorously before running away in terror. Ichigo shook his head and walked back towards the fallen flowers. When he picked them up and put them back in the bottle, a little girl wearing a striped shirt with a chain attached to her chest. "Thank you." She shakily said to him.

Ichigo smiled to her. "No problem. Now go on, and get to heaven. Okay?"

"Okay." She smiled to him as he stood up and she disappeared.

Ichigo continued to smile as he walked off to get to his home.

 _ **Ichigo's POV:**_

After I helped that little girl, I went off back home right after the sun set and what is the first thing that happens when I open the door?

"I'm home-"

A kick right to the face by my goat chin of a father. He always does this, and I sometimes fall for it. Unfortunately, tonight seemed to be one of those times.

"You had your guard down!" My father said to me as I was sprawled on the floor. "And you're late for dinner!"

"Oh come on!" I shouted as I got in his face. "Can't you at least greet your only son like a normal father would! Especially when he just helped a spirit find peace!"

"Oh! It's the ghosts fault now that you're late for dinner!" My dad got right in my face at this point.

This is pretty much when me and my dad would start fighting. I know that this is pretty unhealthy, but right now, I don't really care since he can be way too childish sometimes. Speaking of, my two sisters, Yuzu and Karin, are watching the whole thing. Well, Yuzu is since she's trying to get the two of us to stop, while Karin is just steadily eating her bowl of rice. My dad was getting on my nerves, so after he missed a punch to my own face, I kicked him in his stupid chin, sending him flying off to wall.

"Forget this!" I shouted out. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"What about dinner?" Yuzu asked me as I made it towards the stairs.

"I'll eat later!"

I went up to my room and laid down on my bed for a few hours, watching the ceiling and thinking like usual. Today was just another day really. Nothing all too different or anything really. School was the same. Friends were the same. The day was the same. I guess that's okay with me. Normal is fine to an extent, but sometimes I feel as if something more should happen. Like something should happen. Oh well, I guess some things really shouldn't change.

At least until I saw a black butterfly fly into my room. I turned to where it flew over to to see this short girl with raven hair coming out of the wall. She was wearing some sort of weird, black get up and had a sword on her hip. I sat up immediately as she hopped off my desk and to the floor, looking around or something. She grabbed at her swords handle and I flinched hard, thinking that she was an armed robber of some sorts.

"It's here." She said right before I kicked her in the ass.

"Hey dammit!" Once she hit the floor I turned on the lights. "IF YOU'RE A BURGLAR THEN YOU'RE NOT THAT VERY GOOD AT IT!" I yelled out to her.

"You- you can see me?" She said to me with wide eyes though I didn't really pay it that much attention.

We talked for a bit and she explained to me that she was something called a soul reaper and that she helps guide spirits to a world called the 'soul society'. As you would probably guess, my reaction was a little less than expected.

"So let me get this straight. You're a soul reaper." She nodded. "And you come from this place called the soul society?" Again, she nodded. "And your job is to lead souls to this place?" Once more, she nodded. "Okay. That makes a lot of sense. YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO REALLY BELIEVE THAT LOAD OF CRAP!"

"You shouldn't even be able to see me." She started. "Yet you can. That should be proof enough."

Yeah, right." I stood up and stood in front of her. "Listen midget, I think your stories a load of crap." I said that right after putting my hand on top of her head.

"Oh?" She said in a pretty low tone that kinda freaked me out a bit. "'Midget' eh. That's it. Bakudo number 1: Sai." Suddenly, my freaking hands were tied behind my back and I couldn't move.

I fell to the floor and she started to explain what hollows and wholes were. I tried to understand her, but it was really difficult to do so when her drawings suck so badly. I mean seriously, freakin rabbits? Whatever I suppose. I didn't really have the chance to think of everything she was saying to me when we heard a loud crash and Yuzu came crawling to my door.

"I-Ichigo. Save K-Karin." She said weakly to me. I panicked as she passed out.

"Yuzu! Untie me, dammit!" I demanded the soul reaper.

"Shut up and stay here!" She told me as she went out of my room and most likely down the stairs too.

I couldn't just lay there and hope a total stranger saved my sister. I had to get up and move. I struggled at first, but stood up nonetheless and made my way towards the hallway. After checking on Yuzu really quick and seeing that she was okay, I went down the stairs and tripped on the way. I fell right at the bottom just as the soul reaper was about to draw her sword. I didn't care about that as I looked to the gaping hole in the side of the house and saw a giant monster holding Karin in its hands. She screamed as it held her tightly and I lost it. There was no way that I was gonna let this thing hurt my sister. I stood up and began to force my arms to separate from whatever that soul reaper did to me. She tried telling me something but I didn't listen as I broke whatever was holding me and proceeded to run outside with a chair. Didn't get too far as the thing, I'm assuming what the girl was telling me earlier, punched me out of its way. I skidded on the ground a bit but stood up nonetheless and looked at it in its masked face. It looked at me and started to snicker a bit.

 **"Finally found you."** It said to me.

What happened next was so fast. I remember seeing the soul reaper cut the hollows arm that Karin was in. I caught her, then the hollow attack the soul reaper while I carried Karin away to safety. The hollow said something about my soul smelling very delicious and I threw myself into danger. The soul reaper too the bite instead of me and managed to hurt it. As the hollow retreated for a now, the soul reaper fell to her knees and leaned onto a wall.

"Where did it go?" I looked around frantically for it.

"It'll be back in a bit." She struggled out. "Right now, you need to take care of it."

"Me? How?" I was at a loss for words, especially when that hollow came back through some portal thing.

"By taking some of my spirit energy." She struggled as she sat up.

"What?"

"Take my blade and pierce your chest with it." She held her sword out and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wouldn't that just kill me?" Of course I asked her that question first.

"No. It'll give you part of my own energy and allow you to protect your sister." She said as the hollow was getting closer.

I didn't really see much of a choice as I wanted to protect my sisters and make this thing pay. I smirked at her. "Then give me that sword, soul reaper."

"My names Rukia Kuchiki."

I grabbed at her blade. "And mines, Ichigo Kurosaki."

I thrust the blade into me and there was a bright flash. I don't remember much about how it happened, bu I know that I had power now. The power to protect my sisters as i cut clean through the hollows arm and made it fall to the ground. The hollow screamed in pain as I lifted the large blade up and placed it on my shoulder, adrenaline going through my body and helping me ignore the surprisingly heavy weapon. I looked up at the hollow that was now taller than me and saw red. I didn't care how big it got, it hurt my sisters, now I'm gonna destroy it.

"You put your hands on my Karin," why did my voice sound higher? "And for that, you die."

The hollow went on the attack and I cut its leg off this time. After that, I sliced through it down the middle in one quick and clean cut, still not caring that the sword was so heavy. When the adrenaline finally wore off, I sighed in relief and looked down only to notice something was very wrong. Why was I shorter? And not only that, but why did I have such a petite frame?

"Impossible?" Rukia said from behind me. I turned and saw her in a white yukata and staring at me with wide eyes. "Why do you look like that?"

"What are yo talking about?" I asked and noticed that my voice sounded a lot like hers.

"YOU LOOK JUST LIKE ME!" She yelled out at me.

I held the sword close to my face, noticing how large it was and how I struggled with holding it. I looked at my reflection and saw that I looked exactly like Rukia did. I didn't know what just happened or what was going on, but something told me that that moment I said about wanting something different to happen to me, just happened.

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. And I'm a soul reaper now, unfortunately.

* * *

 **The next chapter will have some explanations to it. Hope ya'll enjoyed this opening chapter and will continue to as it continues on. I really do enjoy this idea and feel as if no one else has written it. Big shout out to gaara king of the sand for this What If request. I'll be sure to eventually get to the others soon enough.**

 **Till then, stay awesome out there, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	2. The new soul reaper

**Chapter 2: The new soul reaper**

* * *

 **Just to clear up some confusion, Ichigo in his soul reaper form will be referred to as 'he' and 'Ichigo' for now. Enjoy.**

The sun rose up over the horizon and into Ichigo's room. He shielded his eyes and moved his body to avoid the light and continue to sleep, thinking about letting his mind wonder and body rest. Everything seemed fine in his own mind, that is until he suddenly remembered everything that had happened last night. His eyes flashed open and he rose up from his bed, feeling a bit stiff and constricted in the process. He got out of his bed and felt unbalanced a bit, but put that off as fatigue. Once he regained his balance, he made his way down to the living room where he saw his family staring at a large hole in the wall.

"What the hell?" Ichigo said more to himself than to anyone.

"Apparently a truck hit the house then drove off." Karin said to him while having her arms crossed. "Kinda strange none of us heard it last night."

"A truck?" Ichigo spoke up. His mind started racing.

Was last night real or just a bad dream he had? It wouldn't make any sense if some tall monster just attacked them and he changed that soul reaper girl to kill it. Would it? Ichigo shook his head of it all and decided to get ready for the day. He went back up to the bathroom and got himself ready. While he was doing that, he felt off a bit. Like he was too tall for some reason. He put that thought to the back of his mind and got ready like always.

As Ichigo was walking down the street to get to school, he kept thinking about last night. That soul reaper, Rukia Kuchiki. What she explained about hollows and wholes. The hollow that was after him for his soul. And then he destroyed the hollow with a large blade. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was Rukia saying something along the lines of why he looked like her.

"Ichigo?" A voice spoke to him. He looked up to see that it was none other than his childhood friend, Tatsuki, speaking to him.

"Hey Tatsuki." He waved to her as they made their way inside. "What's up?"

"'What's up'?" She started as she gave him a pretty hard look. "I heard a truck hit your house last night. Is everything alright back their?"

Ichigo could hear how worried she was and smirked a bit. "Yeah, yeah. Nobody was hurt."

That seemed to be enough for Tatsuki and the two made their way inside the school. The morning went on like normal what with Keigo's attempt at getting the drop on Ichigo, meeting up with Chad and Orihime and getting to class. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary as Ichigo sat down in his chair, still feeling stiff for some reason or another. Maybe he just had a bad nights sleep or something. Everything was fine until the door opened and a new girl introduced herself to the group.

"Hello there." She spoke in a sing-song like tone and did a little curtsy at the end.

Ichigo looked over to her since she was mainly speaking with Keigo and Tatsuki, and right when he made contact with her lavender eyes he jumped up from his chair and pointed at her, mouth agape. It was the same girl from yesterday that told him all about soul reapers and hollows to begin with. This time though she was dressed in the standard school girl's uniform and everyone could see her easily.

"You know her Ichigo?" Keigo asked his friend.

Ichigo retracted his hand and scratched his head sheepishly as he stammered out. "W-well. About that..."

"I met him yesterday and he helped me with directions." Rukia spoke up as she went over to him and extended her hand to him. "It's nice to know we're in the same classroom, Ichigo."

Ichigo was hesitant at first. That sharp look she gave him was throwing him off, but he decided to reach out and shake her hand. As he was close to shaking her hand, he noticed something was written on it.

 _'Make a scene and you're dead.'_

Ichigo immediately retracted his hand from her out of fear and she smiled innocently to him. Just as Orihime was about to ask why he did that, Rukia grabbed him by the hand, told some quick story about how she needed his help for something, and dragged him out of the room. Ichigo protested at first, obviously, but relented after a while. They stopped a little ways off from any wondering eyes and Rukia pulled out a phone.

"Oy!" Ichigo yelled out to her. "Just what in the hell was that all about?! How are you still here?! I thought you'd be back in this soul society place by now!"

"Right now that's not important." She started as she put her phone away and pulled out a red glove with a skull inside a blue flame on the back of the hand. "There's a hollow sighted that you need to take care of."

"Take care of?" Ichigo questioned. "I thought that was your job?"

Rukia gave him a hard look. "A little difficult to do that when you have all of my power." She wasted no more time as she rushed him and brought her gloved hand to his chin.

To her surprise, Ichigo's head came flying out of his body around his chest and the rest of his soul followed after. Ichigo landed hard on the ground and Rukia had to do a double take once again like last night. Ichigo was an exact copy of Rukia now, with the biggest difference both metaphorically and literally being his zanpakuto. It as massive and looked like some variation of her own zanpakuto. Rukia looked at him and felt as if she was looking into a reflection of herself. How exactly did this happen specifically anyway? She shook those thoughts from her head as she remembered the hollow sighting.

Ichigo shook his head and quickly stood up to face her and yell, but once he stood up, he felt a large amount of weight on his back pulling him down. He tried to keep his footing as he stood there for a bit and was finally able to relax a bit.

"Just what the hell was that abou-" Ichigo started only to stop half way at hearing his voice and seeing his body laying on the ground. He pointed a shaky hand at his body laying there as he got a good look at his slender arm. "What the hell?" He said in a whisper to himself as he looked to the rest of his body and saw that he was the exact same as Rukia was in her own soul reaper garb. He felt his face and hair and was in absolute shock when he felt features that were definitely not his. Ichigo even, though he was blushing madly, opened up his shihakusho to get a look at his body.

Rukia got a tick mark and blushed from that since technically he was looking at her body and shouted at him. "WILL YOU STOP BEING A PERVERT AND LET'S GO TAKE CARE OF THE HOLLOW!"

Ichigo stopped and looked to the blushing and angered Rukia, realizing what he had just done and blushing himself. The two looked away from each other for a moment before Rukia told him to follow her to where the hollow was. As she ran, Ichigo had to get used to his new body and lack of strength when it came to carrying the large blade on his back. As he ran, he was trying not fall over, but as he continued on, he felt a little more comfortable with the weight. What was really weird to him though was the fact that he didn't feel tight or stiff like earlier. Ichigo felt a bit free for some odd reason.

"There." Rukia spoke as they stopped in a playground entrance to see a kid running away from a spider like hollow. Ichigo wasted no time in wanting to rush in and help him, but that was when Rukia spoke to him. "Where do you think you're going!?"

Ichigo stopped and turned around to her. "Saving that kid, what else?"

"The responsibility of a soul reaper is to help all souls no matter the cost." She started in a stern tone, which for her was weird basically talking to herself. "To simply to this one time and claim to be done with it is a fools errand. The battle between soul reapers and hollows will never end, and as long as their is a single soul reaper alive, their duty will always come first, Ichigo."

Ichigo stood there for a moment. Motionless at her words. Was he really willing to take that responsibility? Was he even worthy of doing such a thing? He didn't know, but what he did know was that when that boy fell to the ground, he had an answer for her. Reaching for the handle of his blade, he pulled it out with no trouble as he leaned forward on instinct to take it out of the sheath and cut the arms off of the hollow. The hollow fell to the ground but wasn't beaten yet. Surprisingly enough to Ichigo, the blade wasn't too heavy for him at the moment. Maybe it was just the adrenaline kicking in. He turned to Rukia and his dark hair covered his eyes.

"I don't give a damn about any sort of duty." He started as the hollow stood back up. "If I see someone in trouble, no matter if they're a soul or a living person," The hollow rushed him. "I will help them." Rukia gasped as the hollow was right behind Ichigo now, but that was turned to shock when she saw Ichigo pierce the hollow's mask and shout out. "NO MATTER WHAT!"

The hollow disappeared and Ichigo relaxed a bit as the weight finally got to him. His right arm drooped down but he saw that he still needed to deal with the boy. Mustering up his strength, Ichigo lifted his blade onto his shoulder and kneeled down to the soul. He pressed the bottom of the handle on the boy's forehead to perform the konso and sent him on his way.

Rukia was surprised by this. She didn't expect him to be able to take down this hollow and perform a konso on the first try. She expected him to be inexperienced in using a sword, yet he showed skill right then and there. Maybe the transfer of her powers and soul also transferred some of her swordsmanship as well. It would take Rukia a while to figure that out, but for now they had to head back to school.

* * *

As the days came and went, Ichigo was getting used to his soul reaper body slowly but surely. He had found a simple way to reduce the weight of his zanpakuto by just working out in his soul reaper form and continuously fighting hollows. Rukia did explain to him that the technique she used on him the first night was a forbidden technique. It was forbidden for reasons she didn't know up until recently when she talked to an old shopkeeper that she got her supplies from.

He explained to her that the transfer of ones soul to a human body doesn't just transfer a soul reapers powers, it also imprints that soul reapers soul onto the humans soul. Meaning that Rukia's soul is copied to Ichigo's soul, giving him her look, strengths, weaknesses, and relative spirit energy. Though he did admit that the fact that Ichigo's spirit energy was already pretty rampant beforehand, it was no surprise that his own zanpakuto would be so large.

It also explained why every time Ichigo was in his regular body he would always say that he felt stiff and tight all around. His soul originally was for his body, but now that he had Rukia's soul as his own meant his body would feel uncomfortable for him. True, his soul was smaller than his body physically, but his spirit energy wasn't a match for his body anymore, causing him to feel uncomfortable all the time.

For now, he had to bear with it.

Ichigo had to admit though, something just felt off to him. He felt as if he was being watched several times by different people whenever he was in his soul reaper form. He couldn't really shake that feeling that something bad was gonna happen, and soon too.

 _ **Soul Society, squad 6**_

"Are you sure she's there Renji?" The stoic voice of a man spoke to another.

"From what the reports are saying, she's somewhere in the area captain." The other answered as he bowed to the first man. "But something is very different about her spirit energy. It's wild, unchecked and rampant. It feels completely different than hers yet is the same somehow."

"Hmm." The first man thought as he placed his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. "We will give her a few more days, and if here energy remains this way, then we shall intervene." He started as he looked to the second man. "Is that understood, Renji?"

Renji nodded. "Understood, captain Kuchiki."

* * *

 **Gonna end things here. Next chapter will start the Soul Society arc. Hope ya'll enjoy that.**

 **Would ya'll like to see lemons in the future? I think that would be interesting for a story like this. Lol.**

 **You guys are awesome ans always,**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Cautious approach

**Chapter 3: Cautious approach**

* * *

About a week and a half after Ichigo defeated his first hollow to save that boy, a few things had happened to him. Mainly the fact that he was being challenged by Uryu Ishida for some type of competition. Ichigo really couldn't figure this guy out, especially since he challenged him so openly. Ichigo sighed as he figured this couldn't end well.

That was another thing that had happened to Ichigo recently. He had been acting a bit differently. He was still himself when in his human body, but he thought in a more calculated manner. He couldn't really explain it, but he felt wiser. When in his soul reaper form he had started picking up on how Rukia fought back then yet still kept his blunt force approach for the most part. She theorized that since her soul imprinted onto his, her memories and fighting style was slowly forming into his mind. It was half true according to the shopkeeper as he explained that the transfer and imprint had placed Rukia's muscle memories into him. Also her knowledge of other things such as kido, zanjutstu, and even things about the soul society would come to Ichigo in small bits and pieces as long as he has Rukia's power. It made little sense to Ichigo when Rukia explained it to him as he also felt very apprehensive about this challenge at first. It made no sense to him that some random guy he had never really talked to or interacted with had suddenly knew about his powers and was challenging him.

Ichigo didn't want to do this at the time, especially since he had just gotten Kon under control in his human body. Wasn't too hard actually as the mod soul was more obsessed with Rukia than anything. Especially since Ichigo looked like her now.

As time went though, Uryu basically demanded that Ichigo accept his challenge or he would regret it. Rukia didn't like the sound of that, so she convinced Ichigo to accept. As much as he didn't want to, Ichigo relented.

Right now, Ichigo in his soul reaper form, Kon in Ichigo's body and Rukia ran through the streets once they felt a mass of hollows appearing above the park. True to his word, Uryu was there waiting for the orange haired soul reaper only to see Rukia standing there with a massive sword too big for her.

"What is this?" Uryu asked with narrowed eyes. He pointed towards Ichigo, not knowing who was in front of him at the moment. "I asked for Kurosaki to show up, not you Kuchiki."

Ichigo stepped up to him with an annoyed look to his/her face. "Shut up. You're lookin' right at him." Ichigo proudly pointed to himself as he said that statement with pride. If he were in his regular body then he would've looked at the least bit imposing, but as he was now.

"Pff." Uryu uncharacteristically stifled his laughter. He couldn't really believe what he had just heard nor could he really. The idea that Ichigo was a soul reaper wasn't all too far fetched, that much Uryu knew. It was this right here that tickled his funny bone at the moment.

Ichigo saw how he wasn't looking at him and slowly trying and failing to control his laughter. Growing a tick mark over his/her head, Ichigo went over and kicked Uryu right in his stomach. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME!" He shouted out as the Quincy was forced back a considerable distance from the raven haired soul reaper. It really was infuriating to the once male to be looked down upon both metaphorically and literally, but Ichigo did notice that he was getting stronger if that kick was any indication.

Uryu stood up and was surprised. At first he thought this was some kind of joke, but as he thought it over, he realized he didn't really know much of anything on how soul reapers worked. True, he was intelligent in their ways, but it was only vague and theory based. Whatever happened with Ichigo Kurosaki was out of his field, for now.

Ichigo didn't really have time to explain himself though as Uryu stood up and brought out some sort of capsule. "I don't, nor do I care how you look like this Kurosaki, but it doesn't matter." He broke the capsule and a faint energy was felt from it. "This will determine who wins our duel."

"What the hell are you talking about Uryu?" Ichigo asked him with an arched eyebrow.

Uryu didn't say another word as he let go of the remains of the capsule and let it fall to the floor. Ichigo, Rukia and Kon felt it. A mass of hollow energies suddenly appeared and came from out of the sky through multiple tears. Ichigo and Rukia were shocked by the sheer amount of hollows coming out of nowhere, even Uryu was confused by this amount. The capsule was only supposed to bring a few dozen hollows, not a mass of them. Something was horribly wrong, but Uryu had no interest in that right now, his pride was burning for victory now. The Quincy activated his bow and rushed towards the horde of hollows.

"H-hey! Uryu wait!" Ichigo yelled out, extending her arm out.

"It doesn't matter Kurosaki!" Uryu yelled back to her as he continued to rush in, firing arrows left and right. "All that matters is me proving to you why the Quincy are superior in every way!"

Ichigo was taken aback by that statement as she really didn't know what he was talking about to begin with. All she knew was that this was gonna get out of hand fast if she didn't do something about it.

"Wait, Ichigo." Rukia stopped her doppleganger.

"What Rukia? I have to do something." Ichigo told her urgently.

"We still don't know the full extent of your power." She spoke up. "You need to think rationally in this situation rather than rushing in headstrong like that."

"I have a plan Rukia." Ichigo told her as she drew her large blade out. "Attack everything in my way!"

And without a moments hesitation, Ichigo rushed into the fray. She tore into the mass of hollows with a fast and powerful ferocity.

 ** _Away from the battle_**

Rukia was watching from afar as Ichigo rushed into battle. It was strange to her, seeing herself in battle like that. Ichigo may have looked exactly like her, but he fought completely different from her, especially with his large zanpakuto. He was more ferocious and blunt with his attacks and swings. It was strange, but that must just work for him. Rukia was about to do something, but that was when she heard a voice she didn't expect to hear today.

"I wouldn't if I were you miss Kuchiki." Rukia turned to see the shopkeeper walking up to her with his cane, watching the whole thing taking place.

"Urahara?" She started in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here?"

The humble man tipped his hat as he looked down towards the fight, mainly at Ichigo. It was the first time that he saw the teen in his soul reaper form and boy was he surprised. He had always heard of the rumors of transferring your soul reaper powers to another person before, but never actually found evidence of this result. It wouldn't surprise him if the head captain had witnessed something like this in his long life and therefore made it completely forbidden. That would be a huge problem for Rukia and especially Ichigo.

"Well, I just came to see what all the fuss was about." Kisuke explained in his usual, jovial tone. It was a half truth really. He really just wanted to see how well Ichigo fought in battle.

Rukia was about to interject until they all felt a heavy presence approaching them.

 _ **Back to the fight**_

Ichigo and Uryu had been going through these hollows like a hot knife through butter. For some reason, the more Ichigo fought, the easier it was to wield her large blade. It was a rush really, to be able to cut loose and really go crazy for once. She felt chaotic yet focused, strong yet stable. It was odd to her, but that was just the tip of the iceberg so to speak.

The two teens felt an intense spiritual pressure bare down on the whole area. The hollows fled through portals to escape what was coming while the two stood in wait.

Uryu was shaking when he felt this energy. It was completely foreign to him as he had never felt a hollow presence this strong before. Just what did that lure do? It was only supposed to draw in a handful of hollows to its position, not a small army. He was getting tired, winded and worst of all, his energy was falling fast. It was only his pride as a Quincy not to lose to a soul reaper that kept him standing, but even his pride had limits it seemed. He looked over to the Rukia double to see how tired she was and was astounded by what he saw.

Ichigo stood tall as she held her blade down so it was rested on the ground. She was panting from the physical exertion but looked like she had energy to spare and then some. That wasn't what caught Uryu's attention though. It was her body. He actually got a pretty decent look at her. Her petite but strong frame standing tall and waiting, her arms were lithe yet had enough muscle to wield such a large object with ease for battle, and her outfit hugging her tightly. It didn't help that Ichigo had been sweating and the liquids traveling down her face to her partially opened top, drenching her chest in a glistening shine. Uryu blushed a bit before hearing it.

It being a loud, tearing noise in the sky. The two looked up and saw a large crack forming and a hand coming out of it. The next thing they saw was the masked face of a large hollow coming out of it.

"Oh no." Rukia spoke up as she watched this all unfold where she was standing. "We have to get them out of there!"

She took a step to warn Ichigo about this particular hollow until Kisuke snapped his fingers. She dropped to her knees like a rock falling to the earth.

"Now now Rukia," he started in a mixed tone of seriousness and curiosity. "Lets see just what they do first."

Rukia could do nothing but sit and watch, hoping that Ichigo and the Quincy would be alright.

Ichigo held her blade up and prepared herself for this fight while Uryu held a shaky bow in his hands. Ichigo could tell from that that he was getting tired. She may have to do this on her own. Oh well.

"Lets do this!" She yelled out as she rushed over toward the hollow, much to the protest of Uryu. She leapt over to its leg and went for a slash only for her blade to bounce right off. She gasped in surprise and the large hollow kicked her away. She skidded back for a moment before regaining her footing and standing up once more.

"You idiot!" Uryu yelled at her as he went over to the downed reaper. "What the hell was your plan anyway?!"

"Well." Ichigo scratched her head for a bit in embarrassment. "I was planning on just cutting it down till I got to its head. Ya know?"

Uryu couldn't believe what he was hearing and face-palmed hard. He couldn't believe how stupid this guy/girl was. He didn't have an idea, so he grabbed her by the collar to yell at her some more on how stupid that was, but when he grabbed her, something happened. His bow was suddenly charged with intense energy, more than he had ever produced in his life. He let go of her and the energy faded away. Ichigo took noticed and her mind came up with an idea.

"Uryu." She got his attention. "We need to work together to beat this thing." She raised her free hand and placed it onto Uryu's shoulder, much to his dismay for a few reasons. His bow went haywire once again, surprising him. "Use my energy to destroy it, alright?"

Uryu was taken aback but nodded. He raised his bow just as the large hollow was charging up some kind of attack in its mouth. Not wanting to see what that would do, Uryu fired a large, white arrow from his bow. He had never seen anything like that before. The hollow almost fired its attack, but the arrow hit it square in its mouth, stopping the monster in its tracks. The hollow screamed as the arrow exploded in its mouth, causing most of its mask to crack but not shatter. The large monster backed away into the tear in the sky and gave a hard stare towards the two before it disappeared.

Kisuke was astounded by Ichigo's display of power. He had never seen anything like that. He felt Her power in that arrow, not Uryu's and that was a cause for concern that needed to be studied more in detail later.

Rukia was absolutely awe struck. She knew she didn't have that much power before, so how exactly did Ichigo manage to do that with the Quincy at her side? It was a mystery. A mystery she needed to solve, fast.

Uryu was also astounded by what was coursing through his body like a shock to his system. He had no idea what that was or how much energy Ichigo had, but one thing was for certain, he liked it.

Unfortunately for them though, there was a man watching this whole thing transpire. A male soul reaper with wide eyes at the display he just saw. He looked down and saw Rukia standing there with a teen next to her, only the last time he saw her she didn't have a large sword on her person. Then he looked in another direction and saw another Rukia slowly standing up just as another man with a bucket hat left her. He focused and felt that her energy was almost nonexistent, yet when he felt the others energy, it felt like a vast ocean of power. It was similar to Rukia Kuchiki in all the right ways, but it felt different. He couldn't explain it.

"I need to report this." He said as he left the area, hoping that the captains had an answer for his questions. Though he doubted that this would end well for either of the two.

* * *

 **The next chapter will have the confrontation between Ichigo and Renji and Byakuya. What will their reactions be? How will Ichigo regain his/her powers? What exactly will Zangetsu look like along with his/her mindscape? Tune in next time to find out. Lol.**

 **Stay awesome out there and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	4. Uncomfortable confrontations

**Chapter 4: Uncomfortable confrontations.**

* * *

A few days after the attack, Rukia told Ichigo of the Menos Grande. The powerful hollows that rarely if not ever actually show up in the world of the living. She also told him of what she knew about the Quincy's and how they operated back then. Ichigo later on went to the source and talked to Uryu about his powers and how they work in more detail. Uryu at first didn't want anything to do with the soul reaper, but after what happened the other day and how he saw him fight in his form, he relented. He remembered everything about what Ichigo looked like and couldn't really think straight whenever he was around. Not just in his soul reaper form, but also in his regular form as well. It was hard for him to really grasp, but that was another story for later.

After Ichigo got some important information from Uryu about the Quincy's and how they fought hollows, Ichigo decided to at least treat the young Quincy like an acquaintance now. Though he really didn't get why Uryu would sometimes blush whenever he saw him. Whatever he guessed.

Right now, Ichigo was doing some homework rather quickly actually. It was astounding how much wiser he felt. School started to feel a whole lot simpler to him. Another side effect of having Rukia's soul imprinted onto his. As he was doing this though, he heard a muffled sound. Turning towards the closet, Ichigo tried to feel for Rukia's energy, another useful perk he had gotten from the imprint. When he felt nothing, he quickly stood up, albeit rather uncomfortably thanks to said imprint, and went to the closet door.

"Rukia?" He asked as he knocked on the door. No response. This was weird. Rukia may have lost her powers, but she was slowly gaining them back. It was enough for Ichigo to be able to sense her at least. "Rukia?"

Ichigo opened the door and was both surprised that she wasn't there and irritated that he knew she wasn't there. He quickly opened his window and closed his eyes to see if he could find her out there. Her energy was very feint, almost non existent really, but there nonetheless thanks to that red ribbon Uryu told him about. Once he found that, he opened his eyes and went to get Kon, though that was a little bit difficult at first.

 _ **With Rukia**_

 _"I'm sorry Ichigo."_ She kept saying to herself as she ran though the dimly lit streets of Karakura Town. She didn't want to leave the way she did, but things were getting rather risky now, especially after what Urahara told her.

* * *

 ** _Yesterday, Urahara shop_**

 _"What do you mean the soul society has been notified?" Rukia nearly shouted in horror at what she was told and stood up._

 _"I mean exactly what I mean miss Kuchiki." Kisuke answered her from his seated position in front of her. "It seems that a soul reaper had witnessed the whole event that took place with the Menos and saw that someone who looks exactly like you did the job." He paused and took a sip of his tea. "Since your spirit energy and Kurosaki's are vastly different, it wouldn't take a genius to figure out that you performed a forbidden technique on a human."_

 _Rukia went wide eyed at what she was told just then. If that were true, then that meant that Ichigo would be in danger. She had to keep him safe despite what the odds were._

 _"Most likely, only the head captain and few of the other older generation know of said forbidden technique. So," Kisuke continued, getting her attention once more. "What are ya gonna do miss Kuchiki?"_

 _Rukia didn't know how to answer him, yet she figured he knew what she was gonna do either way._

* * *

Rukia continued to run through the streets as she wanted to get as far away from Ichigo as possible. She was completely unaware of the two men watching and following her though.

"So," one of them started with a smirk as he lifted his visor from his eyes. "That's the real Rukia, right captain?"

The man he was referring to simply nodded as he looked towards the still running Rukia. "Let's go Renji."

"Yes sir." Renji answered as the two disappeared in a burst of speed.

Rukia was still running down the street when she felt it. A familiar energy from above caused her to stop dead in her tracks and look up to see an old face. "Renji."

"Hey there," Renji spoke from his crouched position above, removing his visor from his eyes. "Rukia."

Renji leapt from his position and drew his sword in the process. He gave Rukia no time as he brought his blade down and cut her. Fortunately, Rukia stepped back at the last second and only received a cut along the side of her face. The two stared each other down for some time as Byakuya simply stood back and observed in a seemingly uninterested fashion. Rukia noticed her brother and went wide eyed at her situation.

"So," Renji started as he brought his blade to rest on his shoulder and a grin on his face. "you really did it, eh Rukia."

Rukia simply swallowed the lump in her throat and began to nervously sweat. This situation had deteriorated beyond her control.

"Rukia." Byakuya spoke up in his stoic tone. "It is time for you to come back to the soul society to face your punishment." Byakuya didn't even look at her when saying that. In all honesty, he hated this. He hated that he had to bring his sister to certain death and he hated that due to his law abiding clan, he had no choice in the matter.

Renji continued to grin and walked forward. "Lets go, Rukia." When he was within an arms reach of her, he went wide eyed and jumped back, avoiding an arrow made up of blue energy. "What the hell?"

"I don't know who you are," a new, familiar voice broke the silence, causing all three to look to the source. "but you are making a grave mistake attacking someone who can't even fight back." Uryu stood there with his bow at the ready as he had just finished shopping for groceries earlier. "I think you should mess with someone who can actually fight you."

"Fight me?" Renji spoke up as he grinned and saw that it was a just some strange human of sorts. "Big talk from a human." He rushed in and the battle was underway.

Byakuya noticed that the arrow was clearly from that of a Quincy. He had heard of them before from the previous clan head of the Kuchiki's but never imagined that they still existed. If he knew Rukia, then that could mean he knows the one who took her powers. Right? Did Byakuya really want to know who took his sister's power? Right now the charges for Rukia was desertion with a faint idea that she gave her powers to a human. The second charge was only suspicion and she would most likely be imprisoned for the charge for a few decades, maybe a century at worst. He knew that if evidence pointed to the second charge being factual, that he would surely lose the one thing that still connects him to the one true happiness he had. Hisana. He didn't want that and had hoped they could find and retrieve her before said evidence would become apparent. A fools hope.

It didn't take long for Renji to deal with the Quincy while Byakuya was in his own thoughts. Renji stood above the fallen human with a mocking and cocky grin that in all honesty made the captain upset. Out of everyone in the Seireitei, he should be the most reluctant to retrieve Rukia.

"Guess you were all talk." Renji said as he casually made his way over towards Rukia. All the girl could do was stand, frozen as she watched someone she knew help her and fall in the process. She didn't even process the fact that Renji was standing right in front of her at this point. "Alright, enough playin' around. Time to bring you back Rukia."

He reached his arm out to grab a hold of her while Byakuya silently thanked whatever god he knew that there would be no other complications. Unfortunately, it seemed that that god had a sense of humor tonight. Right before Renji could make a grab for her dress, they felt a spike in spiritual pressure and suddenly, a large sword was singing down towards Renji. Said man moved out of the way just in time as the blade connected with the ground and formed a large crack. Everyone looked towards where the impressive blade came from and both Renji and especially Byakuya gasped when they laid eyes on another Rukia standing next to the original.

"R-Rukia?" Renji spoke in shock as he saw his old friend standing there with a hard glare aimed right towards him.

"Wrong." The double spoke up as she turned towards the original Rukia. "What the hell were you thinking leaving in the middle of the night like that?"

"You shouldn't be here!" The original spoke up in a hastened tone. "You need to leave right now Ichigo!" Noticing her mistake, Rukia quickly covered her mouth and mentally cursed herself.

"W-What?" Renji started as his brain began to work once more. "You mean to tell me that this isn't you, Rukia?"

Ichigo looked towards the red head and lifted his massive sword to rest on his shoulder, no longer fazed by the weight difference. "Names Ichigo Kurosaki, and I don't know what the hell is going on, but you're not taking Rukia anywhere."

Both Renji and Byakuya looked to the Rukia double with wide eyes. Byakuya was mentally panicking. He knew that with this Ichigo person having taken Rukia's powers that they would have to now execute her, but he never expected this. He was ordered to retrieve Rukia for desertion and a potential human taking her powers, but the head captain never mentioned anything like this. Just what exactly does this forbidden technique do?

Renji, on the other was mentally fuming. He had no idea what was going on and the frustration from having to capture Rukia already was too fresh. Now with this other version of her calling herself Ichigo Kurosaki and carrying that large sword had broken that frustration to anger.

Gritting his teeth, Renji looked straight at the fake of his once best friend. "You think that some cheap imitation is gonna save you!?" He shouted as he lunged towards Ichigo at his top speed.

Ichigo, having never faced a soul reaper before or a person with experience in swordsmanship, quickly blocked and parried the best he could. Even with his strength to help him carry and swing the large blade better, it still didn't help with his short stature mixed in with his inexperience. The soul reaper was relentless as he just kept striking at Ichigo with ferocity in each strike. Ichigo eventually caught him in a deadlock and gritted his teeth as he tried to push the reaper back. The reaper didn't stop though as he pushed harder and forced Ichigo to retreat to catch his breath. For some reason, Ichigo was having this gnawing feeling in his mind and blade. He couldn't describe it, but now wasn't the time for distractions.

"You think that this'll distract me?" Renji said in a low tone as he clutched his sword tighter and tighter until his knuckles were white.

"The hell are you talking about?" Ichigo questioned as he raised his blade in front of him in a defensive manner.

This just caused Renji to lower his head and grit his teeth once more. "You really don't remember me?"

"I don't even know who you are?" Ichigo answered in an honest but harsh like tone that was an odd combination coming from Rukia's voice.

Renji snapped at that moment, memories of the past coming back to him in vivid succession. He raised his head and looked at the double in rage. "MY NAME IS THE LAST YOU'LL EVER HEAR!" He yelled, surprising everyone at his sudden outburst. "RENJI ABARAI!"

He raised his zanpakuto in the air and shouted. "NOW ROAR, ZABIMARU!"

Suddenly, his once regular katana changed. To Ichigo's eyes, it sort of morphed into some sort of larger blade with teeth like blades attached to the front. Ichigo went wide eyed as he had no clue what he just saw. That was when a flash of information quickly came to his mind from Rukia's life. A Shikai? What did that mean? What exactly happened to his sword? Why does Ichigo have that feeling that he should know this person? Too many questions that left Ichigo wide open.

Renji leapt into the air and brought his blade down just as Ichigo regained himself and hefted his own sword up to block. It didn't go so well. Renji's blade was even heavier than before and broke through Ichigo's poor defense as the teeth sunk into his left shoulder.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted out as Ichigo lowered his blade and stood there in shock.

Byakuya closed his eyes in his usual stoic self to show an impassiveness, but on the inside he couldn't bare to see his sister killed like that. By her own friend and his lieutenant no less.

Renji pulled on his blade and it extended back to him while also shredding into Ichigo's shoulder. Rukia stared in shock as she grabbed her own shoulder almost like she could feel the same pain. Renji's zanpakuto finally freed itself from Ichigo and came back to the man while Ichigo fell down to his knees, head down and blade dropped almost exactly like how Rukia was when they first met. It was a dark reminder to Rukia that she should never have met Ichigo.

Renji looked down at the double with a cold anger in his eyes as he placed his zanpakuto onto his shoulder and walked off towards the real Rukia. "Now that that is taken care of, you're coming with us Rukia."

Rukia looked into his eyes and saw that rage that was still there and shuddered. The intensity coming from those eyes was unlike the man she knew growing up. What exactly was going on with him to cause that look to surface?

Ichigo was completely motionless as the blood flowed from his wound. For some reason or another, that gnawing feeling came right back to him at that moment, only this time it was in full force. He felt his body and consciousness slip away from him as an energy started to take over. His vision was narrowed as he felt whatever this power was take control. The blood that fell on the ground froze, unnoticed by the others and his zanpakuto exuded a faint energy. Ichigo reached out and grabbed the handle of his blade and slowly stood up much to everyone's shock. Renji saw this and gritted his teeth again. Byakuya saw this and went wide eyed for a brief moment. Rukia was prepared to tell Ichigo to stop and stay away, but then she felt it. An incredible amount of pressure reigned down upon the three and the entire area as well. Renji and Byakuya were caught completely off guard by this while Rukia found herself down to her knees. A strain could be felt in the deepest parts of her chest as the pressure continued on.

"W-What the hell?" Renji started in surprise.

Ichigo didn't answer as he simply raised his head and showed his eyes. They weren't dark blue like how they usually were. Instead, they were a light violet with slitted dark pupils. Before Renji could even react to the hard look Ichigo was giving him, Ichigo rushed forward, faster than ever. Renji went to attack with the fraction of a second he had, but Ichigo disappeared from sight. Suddenly, Renji felt a long cut on his left shoulder. He turned just in time to see Ichigo land behind him and rush over towards him once more.

"Damn you!" He yelled as he tried to attack only for Ichigo to raise his blade up.

The force of that one motion struck Renji's zanpakuto and forced him into the air. He grabbed hold of a railing and slid to a halt a good distance away from the double of his friend. He looked up and noticed his visor was broken and he was bleeding. He looked towards Ichigo once more to see a dead look in those eyes. A look that sent a terrible shiver up his spine and caused him to tremble. Ichigo rushed over and leapt towards him to which he slowly jumped out of the way, receiving a shallow cut on his chest. He fell to his knees when he landed and looked up to see those eyes once more staring at him. They held no remorse, no emotion, nothing.

Ichigo charged over and raised his blade up to destroy his target, not even hearing Rukia's weak pleas to stop. Renji couldn't move due to the pressure and fear started to set in as he kept thinking to himself that he was going to die right then and there. Right as Ichigo brought his blade down though, he realized that his zanpakuto's blade was cut down. His eyes went back to their natural color and Ichigo regained his senses once more.

 _"What the hell?"_ He thought to himself as he noticed his zanpakuto was broken somehow. _"What just happened?"_ He looked to Renji with wide eyes. _"Was it him?"_ Renji had the same shocked look on his face. _"No."_ He turned towards the still unmoving other man. _"It couldn't have been him. He's too far away."_

That was when Byakuya raised the other half of Ichigo's zanpakuto blade and dropped it on the ground. Ichigo went wide eyed at what he had just seen. Byakuya started to move and Ichigo readied himself only for the man to disappear from sight. The next second, Ichigo felt two stab wounds in his chest and fell to the ground.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia shouted out as she went wide eyed at the sight of her brother basically killing her from a certain point of view. She rushed over to Ichigo's down form.

"That is enough." Byakuya started, stopping her in her tracks. "Renji, we're leaving, now."

Renji hesitantly nodded as he had the same feeling Rukia had, only to him it felt a lot worse. To see the man he had envied and held animosity towards cut down his once best friend was nerve wracking to the lieutenant, but he took a breath and did as he was told. "It's time to go, Rukia."

"I can't just leave him to die like this!" She yelled out to him as she was about to go over towards her double.

"Enough!" Renji grabbed her by the collar of her dress and forced her towards a light post. "We were just sent here to arrest you Rukia, do not make me have to do something I'll regret later!"

Rukia was about to argue further until her brother cut her off. "I merely cut his soul chain Rukia, nothing more, nothing less." He spoke in the same stoic tone as he was about to leave. Truth be told, he never wanted to do something like this again. "It is time to go-"

"Hey." Ichigo muttered as he used the last of his strength to grab onto Byakuya's leg, surprising everyone. "Don't you dare think that I'm done yet." He spoke in short breaths as he looked up to the man that cut her down so fast.

Byakuya, for a single second, went wide eyed before recomposing himself. He went for his blade once more, intent on ending this whole thing here and now despite what his heart was telling him. That was when Rukia broke free of Renji's grip and ran over to kick Ichigo's hand off. Ichigo was surprised by this but even moreso when he saw Rukia stand in front of him defensively with her arms outstretched.

"I'll go back willing." She quickly said to her brother, panic and desperation clearly evident in her voice. "Just please, please spare him brother. He already lost his soul chain, he won't be a threat. Please."

For another brief moment, Byakuya went wide eyed. He sighed and turned away from her. "Fine. Then let us leave this place. Renji."

Renji, breaking out of his stupor, nodded and went to his captain. He used his zanpakuto to open up a large gate like door that opened for them. Three black butterflies flew out towards the three before leaving completely. Renji changed his sword back and sheathed it as he looked towards Rukia and briefly glanced at the still stunned double on the ground.

"Rukia?" Ichigo started as thunder could be heard and a cold breeze was felt.

"Just stay there." She started, not even looking towards him. "Just stay here and live your life." She turned towards him right as the rain began to fall. Ichigo looked at her with a clear shock in his eyes at what he was seeing. Rukia was crying. "Please," she continued. "just live your life before you met me. Please." She said that last word so low that Ichigo had to strain to hear it.

Before Ichigo could say or do anything, Rukia walked over toward the two. Without wasting anymore time, the three went inside the gate and right as it closed, Rukia turned and gave Ichigo one last sorrowful look.

Ichigo watched as the gate closed and disappeared into thin air. The last of his strength was leaving him and his consciousness was fading. The cold wind and rain wasn't helping much either.

"I-I-Ichi-go." The weak tone of the last Quincy muttered out from his position.

Ichigo turned toward him ever so slightly and saw right before his vision faded away, Uryu being picked up by a man in glasses and disappearing. That was it for him. Ichigo sighed out as his world faded to black.

* * *

 _ **Unknown land**_

 **"It is almost time."** A chilling, female voice spoke in the pitch black darkness she was sitting in. She stood up, her light gray cloak flowing with an unknown wind, and she stood on slender, pale white legs. As she stood up fully, her dark hair fell down to her mid back, just above her rear, and she stretched herself out. As she did, she looked out to the never ending darkness and smiled to herself once she felt the cold wind going past her.

"I'll see you soon, Queen."

* * *

 **And done.**

 **Hope you guy still enjoy this story and I'll continue to try and update regularly. No promises though. Lol.**

 **Stay awesome and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	5. Reawaken

**Chapter 5: Reawaken**

* * *

It didn't take long for Kisuke to show up at the location both Ichigo and Uryu were laid out in. The rain had washed the blood around as it poured on their unconscious forms as the man in the bucket hat stood above with his umbrella in tow.

"Hmm." He started as the black cat on his shoulder watched the soul reapers shallow breaths.

"Is this the one Kisuke?" The cat asked him in a deep, male voice.

"Yep. This is the one." He answered as he knelt down to her. "Let's hope that young Ichigo can complete the task I need him to do."

The cat nodded as Kisuke began to preparations for getting Ichigo back to fighting shape.

* * *

 ** _Unknown land_**

Darkness. That was all Ichigo felt at the moment. It was odd to him. He had never felt this way before, like floating within nothingness. This felt wrong to him. This felt so very wrong.

 _'Where am I?'_ Ichigo said to himself as he tried and failed to open his eyes. _'What happened to me? Why did I tense up like that? Why?'_

Every time Ichigo thought about what happened in his fight against Renji and then how he was cut down by Rukia's brother, he felt a sense of loss. Like something was taken from him that he was so sure was his now. He tried once again to open his eyes but only received the same results. Frustrated at both this and his failure to protect Rukia properly got to Ichigo. He tried to move his body but felt a great weight encompass himself. Try as he might, his body would not react to his commands.

After what felt like hours trying to move even a finger, Ichigo finally gave up and laid there, wherever there was. He sighed out as he kept thinking about Rukia and what she said to him before.

 _"Just live your life before you met me. Please."_

The look in her eyes and the sound of her voice etched its way into Ichigo's mind as he couldn't stop replaying that moment in his head. He had failed her, and now she was about to be punished for it because he couldn't protect her. To Ichigo, this was all his fault.

"Is that it?" A new voice spoke up, catching Ichigo's attention. "You're just gonna lay there and accept what happened? I thought you were stronger than that, Ichigo Kurosaki."

 _"Who's there?"_ Ichigo said more to himself than to the person.

"The one thing you feel as if is yours now." The feminine voice spoke up in an annoyed tone. "Now stand up Ichigo, unless you don't have the balls to."

Ichigo took great offense to that statement and tried once again to open his eyes to confront whoever the woman was. It took him a while, but eventually he mustered up the strength to open his eyes a bit to see a woman standing in above him. She looked familiar to Ichigo yet very different. She stood tall with a slender frame hidden behind a dark kimono that was flowing in an invisible wind. That wasn't the only thing about that outfit though. It also had some kind of dark ice flowing off of it as well and it all hugged her curvy figure well. She was barefoot, showing her pale blue skin, a stark contrast to her outfit, and her face was round. Her light blue eyes were scowling towards Ichigo as if calculating just what he was going to do next.

"Bout time you woke up Ichigo." She said, turning away from his downed form and walking away. "Now that you know what to look for, wake up so we can really get started."

* * *

 _ **Kisuke's shop**_

Ichigo opened his eyes quickly as he realized there was a man laying on top of him. After a quick scream he flung the man off of him with ease and sat up quickly, never realizing he was back in his body again. Ichigo looked around the room and noticed that was definitely not his room. He tried to stand up only to feel a surge of pain in his shoulder. He grabbed at it, now realizing to his shock that he was indeed in his own body once more, but then why did he feel that pain if he was in his soul form at the time?

"What the hell?" Ichigo whispered to himself as he didn't feel any wounds on his body.

"Aw." A new voice spoke up, getting Ichigo's attention. "I see you're awake now, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo looked to the man and recognized him for the very few amount of times he's seen him before. "We have much to discuss I see."

And discuss they did. Kisuke went about explaining to Ichigo just who the two men were that he met earlier that were assigned to retrieve Rukia. Ichigo knew who the redhead was as he fought him and the guy announced who he was with pride. The other was a shock to Ichigo as he discovered that the man was Rukia's brother. No wonder the look in his eyes looked a little hurt when he struck Ichigo down. After Kisuke told Ichigo about who those two were, he explained that for Rukia passing her powers onto him with a forbidden technique, she would be executed. Ichigo stood up at that statement and actually felt the difference in his body now. For the entire time he had Rukia's soul, he was used to feeling slightly cramped in his own body and had actually adjusted to it quite well. Now though, he felt off. Unbalanced.

Kisuke explained to him that the reason for that was because Byakuya cut his soul chain, effectively cutting out the part of Rukia that made him a soul reaper. That meant that he could return to his old life like Rukia asked him to do, but he felt as if he couldn't do that anymore. After everything he had been through, he felt as if he couldn't just leave her to her fate like that. It wasn't right to him.

As Ichigo sat there in front of Kisuke, he had one goal on his mind now. Saving Rukia.

"Hey, Mr. Urahara," He started as he looked to the man with determination in his eyes that Kisuke was surprised a 15 year old had. "I don't know much about this soul society or its laws or rules, but I need to save Rukia. Is there any way I can get my powers back?"

Kisuke smirked as he knew this would be very interesting. He had heard of the forbidden transference of ones power and imprint of their soul before, but never in real life. The idea of seeing just what might happen to a soul that was imprinted upon that lost its soul chain and then regain their powers would be an intriguing and maybe even awe inspiring to the man. He couldn't refuse such a request and went to work on getting Ichigo's powers back any way he could.

With a grin hidden behind his fan, he gave the teen a sly answer. "But of course Ichigo, but it will be a very tedious and harsh process. Think you can handle it?"

Ichigo kept the same look on his face as he answered the man with conviction. "I can and I will."

* * *

 _ **Quincy training grounds**_

After the fight between Ichigo and Renji had finished and the soul reapers had left, Ryuken Ishida retrieved his injured son. He saw the aftermath of what had happened and was a mixture of disappointed and proud of Uryu. Disappointment from Uryu losing to a soul reaper but proud that he was fighting the right reason. Now he was in his personal training grounds in a medical ward fixing up his son. After what he saw, or more like who he saw, his son fighting for, he could tell that once Uryu was able to, that it would be time for some serious training on his part. Who knows, maybe his son could finally wipe away the anger for the soul reapers in his heart with the help of a certain, raven haired girl.

* * *

 **Short an sweet. Ichigo will get his/her powers back in the next chapter.**

 **You guys are awesome and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Return to cinder

**Chapter 6: Return to cinder**

* * *

As Ichigo stood in the underground training area beneath the shop, after he finished marveling at this whole area, he stood in front of Kisuke as he explained how this was going to work. He shoved his cane into Ichigo's forehead like before and his soul came out of his body, but this time was different. Very different. He wasn't Rukia anymore, he was himself once more with a chain attached to his chest. Ichigo stood up and patted himself down as he actually felt like his normal self in his soul form now and not anything like Rukia. It didn't feel right to him. He felt like he was in a foreign body that wasn't his own and it bugged him to no end. This felt almost as awkward as the first time he realized he was in another soul, that being Rukia's.

"I know it may seem strange at first Ichigo," Kisuke started, getting Ichigo's attention from his chain and soul body. "But think of this as a temporary thing for now. You'll be in your own soul reaper form in no time."

Ichigo saw the man do a genuine smirk to him and this caused him to at least give fake smirk of his own. Ichigo listened to what the man had to say as he explained the chain of fate to Ichigo and what would happen once it is cut or when the person's body dies. Ichigo soaked in the information, but not as much as he would've if Rukia's soul was still imprinted onto his. It was odd to the boy that he actually missed being her as a soul as opposed to being himself now. He guessed he was used to being a short, raven haired girl than his tall, orange haired self.

"Alright Ichigo," Kisuke started once more as he pulled out some training headgear and gloves. "I want you to spar with Ururu for a while."

He moved out of the way the second Ichigo took the gear and the teen saw a little girl wearing training gear as well. At first, he wondered what exactly he had to do against her. He didn't want to hurt this girl, especially when he was so used to fighting as Rukia, but all that changed to running away once the girl put her fist through a boulder. Ichigo decided to make a run for it after that, not really wanting to get turned into dust right now. All the while, Kisuke was watching and chuckling behind his fan as Tessai simply shook his head at his boss's antics.

After about an hour, Kisuke finally stopped the 'spar' and brought Ichigo back to them. As Ichigo went over to them, he looked very disheveled. His shirt slightly torn up, his hair a mess, and his soul body sweating profusely. He stood in front of the shopkeeper, breathing heavily, and listened to what the strange man had to say.

"Alright then Ichigo," he started with a smirk, "seeing as though your regular soul is still very weak, we will have t speed up the healing process."

Ichigo took a few deep breaths before speaking. "How are we supposed to do that?" Before Ichigo even knew it, his arms were forced behind his back by bindings and he was forced down to the ground. "What the-"

Ichigo was interrupted when Tessai sat on him with his full weight and the red haired kid cut his soul chain completely in half from his body. Suddenly, before he could say anything more, the floor below him vanished and both he and Tessai fell down the hole. When they landed, Ichigo let out a grunt of pain as the large man on top of him was unmoved by the landing.

"Alright Ichigo," Kisuke started from above, getting the orange haired teens attention, "if you can make it back up here without using your hands, you'll be able to regain your soul reaper powers. But if you don't in time, the soul chain on your chest will eat itself away until you turn into a hollow." He dropped his jovial tone after those words. "And if that happens, we will have no choice but to kill you."

Ichigo widened his eyes in shock to the man as the chain began to eat itself away for a bit. Tessai stood up and walked over to the wall to sit and observe everything. Ichigo stood up on shaky legs as he could feel himself getting weaker from the chain eating itself earlier. He shook his head to focus and started trying to get up the wall.

For almost an hour, Ichigo would run up the wall of dirt and stone, fall down without reaching anywhere near the top, then stand up to repeat the process once more. Occasionally, the chain would begin to devour itself, causing Ichigo to get weaker and weaker with each time it happened. Kisuke was taking notice to this as he knew that the chain of fate being destroyed drove a person closer to hollowfying, but he knew of Ichigo's, 'unique' heritage and that his chain being destroyed would have a different effect. This however was odd to the man. He didn't know why Ichigo was getting weaker and weaker with each devouring and it was making him worried. He sent a subtle message to Tessai while the kids kept Ichigo busy with their taunts to him. The bald man nodded as he understood what his boss was asking him to do.

Ichigo, for the most part, was dead on his feet. He was exhausted after not even an hour passed since his chain was cut. His legs felt like sandbags, his body like he had just fought fifty thugs by himself again, even his skin was getting pale. He was on his side, breathing heavily as the chain ate itself away once more. Ichigo had no idea why he was feeling weaker, but after a while he simply laid there, not wanting to move anymore. Even the taunts of those two brats above him garnered no reaction from him as his eyes began to glaze over. That was when the chain went into overdrive like it was possessed. It frantically and quickly ate away at the chains, causing everyone to panic.

"Tessai, now!" Kisuke shouted out to his friend.

"Right!" Tessai began to go through hand seals and chants, causing Ichigo's body to slowly become encompassed by wrappings and bindings. The chain didn't care as it continued to eat itself away. "What?" He said in surprise as the chain finally finished what it started in devouring itself whole.

"Oh no." Kisuke said to himself, unsure of what was to come from Ichigo's chain being completely gone.

* * *

 _ **Unknown land**_

"Ichigo." That same feminine voice spoke up once more. "Ichigo, wake the hell up."

Ichigo once again opened his eyes as he felt a cold breeze hit him. He quickly sat up and saw the woman from before standing in front of him before noticing his surroundings. He saw that he was in some kind of city with tall skyscrapers. He was sitting on one and saw that the city bellow was covered in snow while the skyscrapers had ice all over them. The cold air was flowing all throughout this place and Ichigo could tell this place was different than the darkness he was in earlier.

"Well then Ichigo." The woman started as she gained his attention. "It's time to really test your resolve."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked her as he saw her smirk to him.

"Do you wish to regain your power just to save your friend Ichigo?" She spoke to him with a smugness to her eyes.

Ichigo was taken aback by the question for a moment before he answered her. "Of course I do."

"Why?"

That question came out of nowhere. Ichigo immediately wanted to say to protect her, but for some reason that answer got caught in his throat. He didn't know why but that answer just didn't feel right to him. It wasn't right to him and he knew it somehow. There had to be something else he wanted more than just to save his friend.

The woman saw his hesitation as her smirk grew. "Yes Ichigo, there is so much more that you want than just to save your friend." The skyscrapers began to crack and break one by one. "You want something far more than just to save a girl, don't you Ichigo?" The skyscraper they were on cracked and broke as Ichigo began to fall down and the woman simply stood on the air, watching him. "What do you really want from me Ichigo?"

As Ichigo continued to fall, his vision was getting dark as the cold wind became unbearable. Despite that, Ichigo was not cold. Instead, he felt comfortable, at ease almost as he continued to fall. What did her really want? Did he just want to save his friend from an unjust execution and make an enemy of this soul society forever? Did he simply want to make up for failing to save her before losing his powers? Or did he just want to feel how he felt before?

He widened his eyes at that last thought. That's right. He wanted to be a soul reaper once more, not just to save Rukia, but because he did not want to feel weak anymore. Not like when his sisters were in danger and he could do nothing about it, or when he had failed to save his mother, or even when he failed to save that man from that hollow. Wait. Where did that memory come from?

Memories of a man with black hair appeared before Ichigo as he held onto his small frame as it rained. The man whispered something to him as he died in his arms and it was at that moment Ichigo realized, this was Rukia's memory.

* * *

 _ **Underground training room**_

Ichigo's eyes shot open as he began to thrash about under the bindings. Spirit energy began to swirl around him in an aura of white and black. Ice began to form under him as well as the dark energy flaring all around. Tessai had been struggling beforehand, but now he was being pushed to the limit. The energy in the center of it all was becoming almost too much for his bindings to withstand as they kept freezing and braking apart faster than they could recover.

Kisuke was on edge as the energy was starting to rise considerably with each passing minute. Was this really the power of a soul imprint?

Kisuke didn't have enough time to contemplate that question as the bindings holding Ichigo exploded as a large pillar of ice erupted from the shaft. Kisuke reacted quickly as he shielded the two kids from the intense energy and cold air coming from the shaft. After a few seconds, he could feel his back forming ice on it and summoned his zanpakuto from his cane to shield them. Even the vibrant red shield began to freeze under the intense cold. Kisuke gritted his teeth as he had no idea what this was and wasn't liking it by the second.

After what felt like minutes, the dark energy flew out from the pillar, shattering the ice completely, and it landed a little ways off from the group. The dark energy dissipated and the ice and cold wind subsided with it, leaving dust near the epicenter of the energy. Kisuke dropped his shield rather cautiously and stood in front of the children, ready for anything. All he saw in the dust was a pair of glowing lavender eyes staring right at him. He tensed for a second before he saw something that shocked him to the core. As the dust settled, he saw that Ichigo had regained his soul reaper powers, the only problem with that was that he looked like Rukia once more. Except now he looked different from the original.

Ichigo stood a little taller than Rukia did, by two or three inches at most. His hair was a little longer than before, reaching to the base of his neck, and was still the same raven haired color, only this time it had orange tips that were barely noticeable. His slender frame was still ever present with just a hint of muscle along his body. What really terrified Kisuke to a point was that Ichigo was wearing a hollow mask. The mask was white at first, but upon closer inspection was actually a very light shade of lavender. There were deep and dark purple lines going across the right side of the mask as well as those glowing eyes. Ichigo stood in his original soul reaper uniform and even had his zanpakuto still in its large sheath. Kisuke regained his composure as he saw Ichigo move his hand towards the mask. He got into a defensive stance only for Ichigo to grab at the mask and take it off with ease. His face was the exact same as Rukia's, only his skin was a bit paler and his eyes were also a light lavender color. He looked to the stunned shopkeeper and smirked a bit. It was good to be back, somewhat.

* * *

 **Gonna end this one here. The name of his zanpakuto is still up in the air for me. The only name I've been able to come up with was Higetsu which means Ice Moon in Japanese. If anyone has a better name than that that can combine something like Ice or White Snow with Slaying Moon and it not be very long, then I'm all ears.**

 **Next chapter will have some action to it.**

 **Stay awesome, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
